Dale de Comer al Conejito
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Hyoga en un gesto romántico decide llevarle a Shun una serenata para declararse, pero malaconsejado por el Pegaso y atlondrado por naturaleza, las cosas no saldrán como él espera. Cómico con toques de Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y no obtengo con ello beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Originalmente esta historia es un song-fic de comedia, la canción es homónima al título, de El Personal. Les recomiendo altamente escucharla al leer la historia. Dejé unas pocas líneas pero no tiene fines de lucro ni son de mi propiedad. El humor es de tipo muy ligero y sarcástico.

**Dale de Comer al Conejito.**

Hyoga llegó frente al departamento de Shun poco antes de que callera la noche, traía consigo una veintena de hombres contratados. Estaba decidido a hacer que sus intenciones fueran escuchadas y correspondidas de la mejor manera que sabía. Es decir, la única que le habían recomendado.

"Me gustan mucho reír"

Le decía Shun a cada momento y eso mismo era lo que planeaba hacer. Aunque la verdad no era nada bueno en eso. Siempre era Seiya el que conseguía arrancarle las carcajadas, cuando él lo intentaba ni siquiera sonreía, sólo le dirigía una mirada de pena ajena.

Pero esta vez tendría que funcionar, le había pedido ayuda al mismo Pegaso y había contratado todos esos músicos con la esperanza de hacerlo sonreír y claro, declararle sus proposiciones.

Se obligó a relajarse y sin más tomó el micrófono unido a una bocina de piso y comenzó a cantar, acompañado por todo el grupo.

Tienes Algo Delicioso…

Y mientras más cantaba, más estúpido se sentía, pero no se atrevió a callarse una vez que había empezado, quedaría como un cobarde frente a todos esos que lo habían acompañado.

Y él no era ningún cobarde, no le molestaba cantar en público, pero es que ¡esa letra! ¿A quién se le había ocurrido cosa como esa? Por qué rayos le había hecho caso a Seiya, a él le hubiera gustado más algo romántico, tierno. No esa "cosa". Que entre burlesca y obscena no le parecía que fuera a ser del agrado de Shun. "Lo hará reír" le había dicho Pegaso, y sólo por eso siguió cantando.

Dale De Comer Al Conejito Dale De Comer Que Esta Chiquito…

Por fin una silueta se dejó ver en el balcón al cual dirigía su canción, emocionado comenzó a aullar en un tono verdaderamente fuerte, mientras sus hombres arrojaban rosas al balcón.

Se ponía nervioso y contento al mismo tiempo y no podía dejar de impregnar en esa canción todas las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo.

Hyoga se sintió seguro al estar frente a la persona que había estado esperando y se afianzó al micrófono con ganas, mientas veía que la figura allá arriba se mantenía detrás de las cortinas. Ese era su Shun, siempre tímido. Pero lo sacaría de allí a base de cantar.

Ya No Te Voy A Rogar Ya Tengo Seca La Boca…

Cuando por fin salió la silueta… Resultó ser mucho más gruesa y varonil de lo que él esperaba. Y con el cabello más corto.

-¡Ikki!

Pegó el grito sobre el micrófono, ¿cuándo había vuelto? Se puso muy pálido, mientras los músicos, ya emocionados, siguieron cantando aún cuando Hyoga se había callado. Lo ignoraron de tajo y aún siguió la lluvia de rosas.

Ikki lo miró desde arriba con un deje de arrogancia y de burla. Saboreándose cada expresión y cada nota musical.

-¡Eh patito! Me has traído serenata… Qué lindo de tu parte. Por qué no subes aquí y te recibo como mereces.

Enarcó una ceja, sugestivamente. Varias personas en la calle los veían, descojonándose de risa. Hyoga estaba a punto de lanzarle el micrófono al Fénix cuando una vocecita, mucho más dulce se dejó escuchar.

-Hyoga… ¿qué haces aquí?

Shun apareció por la esquina, cargando una bolsa llena de fruta. El cisne se sintió como un verdadero idiota. Y en verdad lo había sido.

Había cantado a todo pulmón semejante estupidez y su amado ni siquiera lo había escuchado, porque no estaba en casa ¡y su hermano sí!

Ikki desapareció del balcón y se presentó de nuevo, esta vez en la puerta, entre sus manos danzaba una de las rosas que habían sido arrojadas al balcón.

-Eh hermanito, que bueno que llegas, Hyoga me ha traído serenata para declararme lo mucho que le gusto. Creo que incluso trae un anillo de bodas.

De nuevo la mirada burlona, pero Shun no la sintió, porque estaba mirando al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos, unos momentos de sorpresa y luego saltó sobre él sonriendo alegre.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Sabía que se llevaban mal por gustarse!

Luego se soltó de Hyoga para abrazar de la misma manera a su hermano.

Y los músicos seguían tocando.

Dale De Comer Al Conejito, Dale De Comer Que Esta Chiquito…

Ikki se reía abiertamente mientras Shun ya comenzaba a planear la celebración para poder unir a su hermano con su mejor amigo por el resto de sus vidas. Sí que se estaba riendo.

Hyoga dio un grito, maldiciendo al Pegaso, echando a correr. Entonces la música se cortó también y los músicos lo siguieron a prisa, cargando sus instrumentos.

¡Que no se fuera! ¡Que todavía no les había pagado!


End file.
